The present disclosure is generally directed to an iron, and more particularly to a water fill valve assembly for a steam iron.
Irons are known for pressing and removing wrinkles from fabric. Many conventional household steam irons include a water reservoir therein for receiving and storing water to be selectively converted to steam during an ironing process, to assist in removal of wrinkles Water is typically introduced by a user into the water reservoir of the iron through a water fill assembly at the outer housing of the iron in fluid communication with the water reservoir.
In many irons, the water fill assembly includes an opening without a cover or other means to close the assembly. One drawback of such water fill assemblies is that normal movement of the iron during use may cause water in the water reservoir to slosh out through the exposed opening. Additionally, even if the water rarely actually sloshes out, consumers may incorrectly perceive that hot water could spill out through the opening and fear injury. During filling of the iron, it is also possible that water may not be fully retained in the iron fill port.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an iron having a one-way water fill valve assembly in fluid communication with the water reservoir, allowing water to freely enter into the water reservoir therethrough, while preventing water within the water reservoir from exiting therethrough.